Two proposed goals are: 1) Development of validated instruments for assessment of suicidal risk. 2) Development and demonstration of techniques and procedures constituting a suicide prevention program requiring minimum input of personnel, space and funds. The method involves identification of persons admitted to the in-patient services of five San Francisco Mental Health Centers. This high-risk population is divided into categories reflecting ability and willingness of subjects to accept assistance. Those subjects who decline help are divided randomly into two groups, one of which is followed with a systematic plan for follow-up contacts. The preventive influence of the follow-up program will be assessed, using the comparable group not followed as a control population. Data obtained on initial admission will be used to construct lethality scales, using follow-up information to refine and validate these instruments.